theflintstonesarcheologyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of all 166 episodes of The Flintstones by broadcast order. Season 1 *"The Flintstone Flyer" Original Airdate:September 30, 1960 *"Hot Lips Hannigan" Original Airdate:October 7, 1960 *"The Swimming Pool" Original Airdate:October 14, 1960 *"No Help Wanted" Original Airdate:October 21, 1960 *"The Split Personality" Original Airdate:October 28, 1960 *"The Monster from the Tar Pits" Original Airdate:November 4, 1960 *"The Baby Sitters" Original Airdate:November 11, 1960 *"At the Races" Original Airdate:November 18, 1960 *"The Engagement Ring" Original Airdate:November 25, 1960 *"Hollyrock, Here I Come" Original Airdate:December 2, 1960 *"The Golf Champion" Original Airdate:December 9, 1960 *"The Sweepstakes Ticket" Original Airdate:December 16, 1960 *"The Drive-In" Original Airdate:December 23, 1960 *"The Prowler" Original Airdate:December 30, 1960 *"The Girls Night Out" Original Airdate:January 6, 1961 *"Arthur Quarry's Dance Class" Original Airdate:January 13, 1961 *"The Big Bank Robbery" Original Airdate:January 20, 1961 *"The Snorkasaurus Hunter" Original Airdate:January 27, 1961 *"The Hot Piano" Original Airdate:February 3, 1961 *"The Hypnotist" Original Airdate:February 10, 1961 *"Love Letters on the Rocks" Original Airdate:February 17, 1961 *"The Tycoon" Original Airdate:February 24, 1961 *"The Astra' Nuts" Original Airdate:March 3, 1961 *"The Long, Long Weekend" Original Airdate:March 10, 1961 *"In the Dough" Original Airdate:March 17, 1961 *"The Good Scout" Original Airdate:March 24, 1961 *"Rooms for Rent" Original Airdate:March 31, 1961 *"Fred Flintstone: Before and After" Original Airdate:April 7, 1961 Season 2 *"The Hit Songwriter" Original Airdate:September 15, 1961 *"Droop Along Flintstone" Original Airdate:September 22, 1961 *"The Missing Bus" Original Airdate:September 29, 1961 *"Alvin Brickrock Presents" Original Airdate:October 6, 1961 *"Fred Flintstone Woos Again" Original Airdate:October 13, 1961 *"The Rock Quarry Story" Original Airdate:October 20, 1961 *"The Soft Touchables" Original Airdate:October 27, 1961 *"Flintstone of Prinstone" Original Airdate:November 3, 1961 *"The Little White Lie" Original Airdate:November 10, 1961 *"Social Climbers" Original Airdate:November 17, 1961 *"The Beauty Contest" Original Airdate:December 1, 1961 *"The Masquerade Ball" Original Airdate:December 8, 1961 *"The Picnic" Original Airdate:December 15, 1961 *"The House Guests" Original Airdate:December 22, 1961 *"The X-Ray Story" Original Airdate:December 29, 1961 *"The Gambler" Original Airdate:January 5, 1962 *"A Star is Almost Born" Original Airdate:January 12, 1962 *"The Entertainer" Original Airdate:January 19, 1962 *"Wilma's Vanishing Money" Original Airdate:January 26, 1962 *"Feudin' and Fussin'" Original Airdate:February 2, 1962 *"Impractical Joker" Original Airdate:February 9, 1962 *"Operation:Barney" Original Airdate:February 16, 1962 *"The Happy Household" Original Airdate:February 23, 1962 *"Fred Strikes Out" Original Airdate:March 2, 1962 *"This is Your Lifesaver" Original Airdate:March 9, 1962 *"Trouble In-Law" Original Airdate:March 16, 1962 *"The Mailman Cometh" Original Airdate:March 23, 1962 *"The Rock Vegas Story" Original Airdate:March 30, 1962 *"Divided We Sail" Original Airdate:April 6, 1962 *"Kleptomaniac Caper]" Original Airdate:April 13, 1962 *"Latin Lover" Original Airdate:April 20, 1962 *"Take Me Out to the Ball Game" Original Airdate:April 27, 1962 Season 3 *"Dino Goes Hollyrock" September 14, 1962 *"Fred's New Boss" September 21, 1962 *"Invisible Barney (aka Barney the Invisible)" September 28, 1962 *"Bowling Ballet" (aka Rush-in Ballet)" October 5, 1962 *"The Twitch" October 12, 1962 *"Heres Snow in Your Eyes (aka Here's Snow in Your Face)" October 19, 1962 *"The Buffalo Convention" October 26, 1962 *"The Little Stranger" (aka The Little Visitor)" November 2, 1962 *"Baby Barney" November 9, 1962 *"Hawaiian Escapade" November 16, 1962 *"Ladies Day" November 23, 1962 *"Nuthin' But the Tooth" November 30, 1962 *"High School Fred" December 7, 1962 *"Dial S for Suspicion" December 14, 1962 *"Flashgun Freddie" December 21, 1962 *"The Kissing Burglar" January 4, 1963 *"Wilma the Maid" January 11, 1963 *"The Hero" January 18, 1963 *"The Surprise" January 25, 1963 *"Mother In-Laws Visit" February 1, 1963 *"Foxy Grandma" February 8, 1963 *"Fred's New Job" February 15, 1963 *"The Dress Rehearsal" (aka Blessed Event) February 22, 1963 *"Carry on Nurse Fred" March 1, 1963 *"Ventriloquist Barney" March 8, 1963 *"The Big Move" March 15, 1963 *"Swedish Visitors" March 29, 1963 *"The Birthday Party" April 5, 1963 Season 4 *"Ann-Margrock Presents" September 19, 1963 *"Groom Gloom" September 26, 1963 *"Little Bamm Bamm" October 3, 1963 *"Dino Disappears" October 10, 1963 *"Fred's Monkeyshines" October 17, 1963 *"Flintstone Canaries" October 24, 1963 *"Glue for Two" October 31, 1963 *"Big League Freddie" November 7, 1963 *"Fred's Monkeyshinesy Betty" November 14, 1963 *"Sleep on Sweet Fred" November 21, 1963 *"Kleptomaniac Pebbles" November 28, 1963 *"Daddy's Little Beauty" December 5, 1963 *"Daddies Anonymous" December 12, 1963 *"Peek-a-Boo Camera" December 19, 1963 *"Once Upon a Coward" December 26, 1963 *"Ten Little Flintstones" January 2, 1964 *"Fred el Terrifico" January 9, 1964 *"The Bedrock Hillbillies" (aka The Hatrocks)" January 16, 1964 *"Flintstone and the Lion" January 23, 1964 *"Cave Scout Jamboree" January 30, 1964 *""Room for Two February 6, 1964 *"Ladies Night at the Lodge" February 13, 1964 *"Reel Trouble" February 20, 1964 *"Son of Rockzilla" February 27, 1964 *"Bachelor Daze" March 5, 1964 *"Operation Switchover" March 12, 1964 Season 5 *"Hop Happy" September 17, 1964 *"Monster Fred" September 24, 1964 *"Itty Bitty Fred" October 1, 1964 *"Pebbles' Birthday Party" October 8, 1964 *"Bedrock Rodeo Round-up" October 15, 1964 *"Cinderellastone" October 22, 1964 *"A Haunted House is Not a Home" October 29, 1964 *"Doctor Sinister" November 5, 1964 *"The Gruesomes" November 12, 1964 *"The Most Beautiful Baby in Bedrock" November 19, 1964 *"Dino and Juliet" November 26, 1964 *"King for a Night" December 3, 1964 *"Indianrockolis 500" December 10, 1964 *"Adobe Dick" December 17, 1964 *"Christmas Flintstone" December 25, 1964 *"Fred's Flying Lesson" January 1, 1965 *"Fred's Second Car" January 8, 1965 *"The Time Machine" January 15, 1965 *"The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes" January 22, 1965 *"Moonlight and Maintenance" January 29, 1965 *"Sheriff for a Day" February 5, 1965 *"Deep in the Heart of Texrock" February 12, 1965 *"The Rolls Rock Caper" February 19, 1965 *"Superstone" February 26, 1965 *"Fred Meets Hercurock" March 5, 1965 *"Surfin' Fred" March 12, 1965 Season 6 *"No Biz Like Show Biz" September 17, 1965 *"The House That Fred Built" September 24, 1965 *"The Stony Curtis Story (aka The Return of Stony Curtis)" October 1, 1965 *"Disorder in the Court" October 8, 1965 *"Circus Business" October 15, 1965 *"Samantha" October 22, 1965 *"The Great Gazoo" October 29, 1965 *"Rip Van Flintstone" November 5, 1965 *"Gravelberry Pie King" November 12, 1965 *"The Stonefinger Caper" November 19, 1965 *"The Masquerade Party" November 26, 1965 *"Shinrock a Go-Go" December 3, 1965 *"Royal Rubble" December 10, 1965 *"Seeing Doubles" December 17, 1965 *"How to Pick a Fight with Your Wife Without Really Trying" January 7, 1966 *"Fred Goes Ape" January 14, 1966 *"The Long Long Long Weekend" January 21, 1966 *"Two Men on a Dinosaur" February 4, 1966 *"The Treasure of Sierra Madrock" February 11, 1966 *"Curtain Call at Bedrock" February 18, 1966 *"Boss for a Day" February 25, 1966 *"Fred's Island" March 4, 1966 *"Jealousy" March 11, 1966 *"Dripper" March 18, 1966 *"My Fair Freddy" March 25, 1966 *"The Story of Rocky's Raiders" April 1, 1966 Category:Lists Category:Episodes